


Stupid Lovers

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless, They are terrible friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: Arthur非常清楚，如果他继续和Eames纠缠下去绝对会进警察局……





	1. 别碰Cobb的新车

察觉到不对劲的时候，Cobb知道一切都来不及了。Phillipa和James已经跳着奔出房子，一齐拉开了后座的车门。

Cobb把手伸进裤子口袋里，攥紧了陀螺。他发誓会立刻推掉所有工作，专心致志设计一个梦境给那俩家伙统统植入一个念头————永远、永远不要再靠近他的车！

 

***

 

Fischer任务之后，他们有至少八个月的时间没碰面。隔三差五确认对方还活着的电话并不是没有，但像今天这样进行一场友好融洽的聚餐，字面意义上的，的确是第一次。

Yusuf赶到餐厅时，Cobb和Ariadne已经坐在预订好的位子了，Cobb在消灭一盘蔬菜沙拉，Ariadne在喝一杯从颜色看上去像毒药的东西。他们手边还放着一瓶见底的威士忌和一个空酒杯。

“你们进来时看到门口停着的那辆SUV了吗？那可是典藏款！”

Ariadne咬着吸管点点头，而Cobb则慢悠悠地接过侍者递上的菜牌转交给Yusuf。

“是我的。”

“什么？”Yusuf在菜牌后面睁大了眼睛，他看着Cobb就像看一个疯子。

“那辆车是我的。”

“这不可能！你明明把Saito的全部酬金都给了我……”

这下轮到Cobb和Ariadne像看疯子一样看他了。

Ariadne吸光了杯里的饮料，“你不会以为他接那活儿之前身无分文吧。”

“我只是觉得没人会花自己的钱买那种贵到死的车！”

“我是有孩子的人。”

这听上去似乎算是毫无疑问的理由。他买了一辆豪华宽敞的新车，只是为了能让Phillipa和James坐车时更舒适些。Phillipa一定会喜欢座椅的柔软皮子，而James会爱上全景天窗和座椅间充足的活动空间————他今天下午才提车出来，准备明天一早开着它载孩子们去游乐园。

“Eames和衬衫先生还没到吗？”

“我们以为你会知道Eames的行踪，我们根本没联系到他。”

“我没见到他的时间和你们一样长……”

“而Arthur……”Ariadne叫侍者又给她上了一杯刚才的饮料————Yusuf现在强烈怀疑那里面装的就是毒药，“他现在应该正抱着马桶吐。”

Yusuf下意识地看向那瓶可能是被人险些一口饮尽的威士忌。

 

***

 

Arthur回到座位上时，正在同什么人通电话。他坐在Yusuf对面，醉得厉害却还不忘礼貌地朝他点点头。

“……我对你这种失信的行为十分不满……不，你不能跟Cobb说话……”

“有什么人找我吗？”Cobb放下刚刚叉起来的烤鱼。

Arthur白了他一眼。

“Cobb被鱼刺卡到了……我他妈的没喝多！……不，你也不能找Ariadne，她是个好姑娘……”

为什么又说到我了？Ariadne用口型问另外另个人，不过根本没人知道答案。

“我只是恨你因为本可以推掉的工作突然跑到加拿大去……该死，Eames，我不需要你现在过来！”Arthur对着手机咆哮。

“就没人对Arthur居然能找到Eames感到惊讶吗？我以为他们彼此憎恨到不会有对方的号码……”Yusuf小声问。

“Arthur可是最好的前哨。他掌握着所有人的行踪，只要他想。”

Yusuf和Cobb一起耸耸肩。

“什么……我才不会……如果你能……好……见鬼的，我说好！”Arthur挂断了电话，他仰头把酒瓶里的最后一口威士忌喝光，傻坐着看另外三个人吃了五分钟，接着站起身抹平西服上的褶皱。

“我出去一下。”

 

***

 

Eames在迈出出租车的下一秒就被推到了另一辆车的车门上，一辆明眼人都知道价格不菲的车。

“别激动，Darling，虽然我很期待我赢得的奖品，但是刮花了这车我们可赔不起。”

“没有我们！”

“好吧。你赔不起，可以吗？”

Arthur居然满意的冲他笑了笑，反问。

“想现在就兑奖吗？”

餐厅门前的橘黄色灯光柔和了前哨平日里苍白的脸色，他的脸有一小部分藏在了阴影下，薄嘴唇似乎为了诱惑Eames而以一种微妙的形状翘起来。

“你确定？我们可是在大街上，而且从那块窗户我还能看见Cobb正在拼命吃烤鱼……他不怎么像被鱼刺卡住了喉咙……”

“闭嘴！你他妈到底干不干！”

Eames从喉咙里发出一声犹豫的沙哑呻吟。理性的Arthur明早清醒之后一定会朝他脸上开一枪，而眼前这个Arthur……去他的，拒绝难得露出性感一面的Arthur绝对会成为他人生憾事清单上的第一位！

“都听你的，Darling。”

Arthur轻松地拉开了他身后那辆车的门，Eames吹了声响亮的口哨。

 

***

 

“没人能在五分钟之内从加拿大赶到纽约，你故意的是不是？那个紧急的工作也是他妈的扯淡……就为了让我给你吸出来？”

Eames对他的问题避而不答，他贴着Arthur的颈侧喘气，手在Arthur的后背上摩挲着。

“我估计Cobb不会希望一出来就看见我们在不知名先生的车上搞到一起了。”

Arthur的大脑还不能思考太复杂的问题，不过他下意识地认为Eames说的这件事应该比被对方诈取口交重要得多。他一边嘀咕着没人听得懂的句子一边从车座底下捡起Eames的裤子，认真负责地说要监督他穿好。

“你这样盯着我的后果只能是我再次把它脱掉，整理好你的衬衫，我们还要坐十分钟的出租车才能回到家。”

“……回我家？”

“是我们家，darling。”

Arthur再次满足的笑起来。

 

***

 

“Arthur去哪儿了？”

“我刚才从窗子里看到他和Eames从你的车里出来然后又上了一辆出租车……他们是在你的新车里互相开枪了吗？”

 

***

 

“爸爸，我们什么时候出发？”Phillipa双手扶在副驾驶的椅背上开心的问。

“这就走。”

Cobb发动了车，他只希望Phillipa在研究车座时不要注意那些诡异的抓痕和干涸的半透明的污点，而James……哦，不，James，别捡踏垫上的那个……

“爹地，这是内裤吗？”

Cobb一把抢过James举着的玫红色拳击短裤并立即把它塞进手边的工具箱。

“不，只是块擦车布，James，现在坐好，和姐姐玩儿一会儿谜语游戏。”

Cobb发誓，永远、永远不会再允许那两个人靠近他的车。


	2. 要发请柬吗

Ariadne从茶水间端着一杯咖啡和一碟面包圈出来，正巧看到Arthur和Eames一前一后走进了工作室的大门。

“你们早啊。在门口遇到的吗？”

Arthur把脸埋在他的风衣领子里摇了摇头，Eames则咬着他那根仿佛永远不会烂掉的牙签假笑起来。

她撇了下嘴，端着自己的早餐藏进了工作桌后面。

“我觉得是时候告诉他们真相了，darling。”

“不，时间不对……”

“我想在你的世界里是不会有‘对的时间’了。”

Eames依然保持着那个假笑的表情。而Arthur不喜欢它。

“我会尽快找一个合适的机会好吗，Eames？只是，现在不合适，我们接连有两个工作，我不想给他们更多的压力。”

他放柔了声线，右手落在Eames的大臂上，意图安抚地摩擦着Eames。这很有效。

Eames迅速用发自内心的喜悦换下了伪装的笑容，他露出不整齐的牙齿，目光变得灼热。他凑到Arthur身侧，热气一下一下地喷着Arthur的耳尖。

“你让我想起了昨晚你是怎样在我身下磨蹭床单的，darling。”

真他妈的见鬼。Arthur的脏话在喉咙里梗了一下。他也不喜欢Eames现在的表情，在他们接下来不能互相推搡着滚进茶水间而是需要工作的时候。

 

Cobb的到来多多少少让Arthur下身的刺痛感缓解了一些，他终于把黏在Eames嘴唇上的目光艰难但果断的挪到了迷宫模型上。

他们详细的讨论了第一个盗取计划，Cobb赞扬了Arthur的情报和Ariadne的建筑，而当Eames满怀期待却又对自己的期待感到可笑的时候，Cobb只是走到他身边拍了拍他的肩膀。

“玫红色并不适合你，Eames。”

Arthur也听到了。他的脸在两秒钟之内就红到了脖子。他终于知道前几天Eames吵着丢了一条短裤的时候，自己莫名冒出的愧疚感是怎么回事。

 

Arthur在午饭前找到了Cobb。

“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

“你的新车……”

Cobb立刻制止了他，“不要再提起任何车的话题好吗？我已经挺过来了。”

“抱歉。其实我一直想要告诉你的，但总是没有合适的机会。我和Eames……”

Ariadne提着大家的外卖饭盒从他们背后走过，“所以，要发请柬吗？”

突然插入的问题让Arthur费尽力气才没吓得蹦起来。他僵直着脖子回身看向Ariadne。

“不好意思，能再说一次吗？”

她把外卖袋子抱到胸前，有些惊讶。

“你刚才不是打算要告诉Cobb你和Eames准备结婚了吗？反正Eames是这么跟我说的。”

Cobb尴尬的咳了两声。

至于Arthur，他现在只想连上PASIV然后在梦里用枪打烂Eames的脑袋。

 

“Darling，我们是买独栋的院子好还是联栋的公寓好？”Eames端着自己的红茶和Arthur的咖啡走进了气氛诡异的对话圈中。


	3. 你好，警察局

他最后选择了位于市区的三层联栋式住房。

Arthur的理由是整整十页的数据分析结果显示这里的生活更加便利，他还向Eames保证他选的那条街区的安静度不亚于城郊。

“没有奇怪的游行。”

“没有。”

“没有每周末一次的社区聚会。”

“没有。”

“没有进进出出的邻居。”

“Eames，那是住宅区，不是墓地。”

Arthur努力地表现出心平气和，不过他就快撑不住了。

“我还以为Eames才是喜欢热闹的那个。”

“显然你还不够了解他，Ariadne。”

 

没人足够了解Eames。

Arthur至今仍不明白为什么每次做爱时不•爱•热•闹的Eames叫得比自己声音还大。就好像此刻他们在二楼的卧室里————

“上帝啊！Arthur，操……这简直……”

Eames正埋在他身体里撞击着，一只手搂着他不断软下去的腰，另一只手在他背上沿着脊柱来回抚摸。干燥温暖的手掌让Arthur的后背不可思议的发痒，他把脸从枕头堆里抬起来，直起上身一下子向后贴在了Eames的胸前————Arthur对那里的肌肤了如指掌，他甚至知道自己的两块肩胛骨各自正对着Eames的哪个纹身————然后他开始缓慢地磨蹭起来。他觉得自己就像一只蹭树的棕熊，不过Eames应该不会介意。

“Darling，你真他妈的棒极了！”

他吮吸着自己颈窝那块的皮肤，Arthur能听见Eames隆隆的心跳声和毫无意义的下流喊叫一起冲进耳朵里。似乎还有捶击墙壁的声音。

他想叫Eames闭嘴，可是刚喊出Eames的名字，就被身后一个更深的插入顶得只剩下嗓子里的吞咽声。

Arthur胸口热得发红，湿滑的阴茎在身下纠结成团的绿色纯棉床单上蹭出一道道深色的痕迹，Eames揽着他腰的手偶尔会故意扫过他小腹上最敏感的一块皮肤，等他战栗着尖叫时就在他身后发出傻笑接着更快地抽送。

“Eames……”

“怎么？Darling？耶稣基督啊……你里面热得快让我射出来了！”

“闭嘴！你就不能安静点吗！”

Arthur几乎是咆哮出口，在Eames抽出去的一瞬间极别扭的转过身砸回床垫上，正面朝向他。他喜欢一切都在视线中，Eames对此只嘲笑了一句“你这可爱的小控制狂”然后抓住了他的脚腕。Arthur喘了口气，抬起一条腿勾在Eames的腰上，另一条腿则被高高地举过了肩膀。在Eames重新插入的时候，Arthur死死地盯着Eames是怎样一寸寸埋进自己身体里，然后他咬着嘴唇摸上了自己的阴茎，随着Eames的节奏抚慰自己。他挑起眼皮看向Eames，半小时前被Eames咬得快滴出血的舌尖从牙齿和下唇的缝隙挤出来。

抓在他大腿上的手狠狠抖了一下。

“哦，操！Arthur！别再这么干了！”

Eames朝他嚷嚷完，就挺起腰把Arthur操得血液在耳蜗里嗡嗡乱响。

不过幸好在他们两个先后射出来前，Eames没再像个野兽一样吼叫了。

 

凌晨三点半，Arthur从被他自己体液浸湿的床单里爬出来，光着脚走进一层的厨房给自己倒了杯水。

他靠在餐台上环视他们的家。前哨自认为对这栋房子的每一层都设计得相当完美，第一层从旋转上行的楼梯开始一分为二，进门右侧是厨房————Eames的领土。左侧摆放着只在休假时才会被关注的家庭影院————Arthur多次警告Eames别在大屏幕上播放他用手机偷拍Arthur的视频。第二层的三个房间分别被用作了卧室、Arthur的衣帽间、Eames的衣帽间。Arthur永远不允许Eames那些花花绿绿的衣服和自己的三件套并排出现在同一间衣橱里。顶层是工作室，一面墙上挂满了Arthur的枪，另一边摆着Eames最爱的那组大镜子。

他们没有客房。在他们为数不多的朋友中，没有一个人愿意在他们家过夜。Eames对此表示不理解，而Arthur只能无奈地翻白眼。

“嘿，darling……”

Eames略带沙哑的声音出现在厨房门口。

“见鬼，你今天怎么下楼时一点声音也没有！”

杯里的水因为他转身用力过猛有些洒出来，Arthur不高兴的皱起了眉。

Eames无辜的望着他。

“你总是弄出各种噪音……”

“我是想看看我的小泥棍子在偷偷摸摸做些什么。”

“只是下来喝杯水。”

Eames走近一些把他环抱在怀中，用新冒出来的胡茬蹭红了Arthur脸颊的肌肤。

“只是喝水？不是想测试一下餐台的承重？”

“什么？”

Eames对此的回答是托着Arthur的臀部把他整个人抱起来放在了树脂的乳白色餐台上。

他一下就明白了Eames接下来要干什么。

“这是厨房，Eames！”

“早在你光着身子走进来前就该想到了，darling！”

他俯下身舔着Arthur小腹上短短的绒毛，自上而下的全部润湿，接着开心地将Arthur半勃起的阴茎吞进了口中。

“Eames！我、我还要在这里吃饭……嗯……”

Arthur颤抖着想要推开Eames的头，但最后只是低吟着把他拉得更近，还顺手扯掉了他们两人中唯一的一条短裤。绿底红花的拳击短裤。

Eames一边继续大声喊着他给Arthur起得各种古怪昵称一边开始快速律动的时候，Arthur被他撞得不得不紧紧抓着餐台的上沿而没空去管Eames又喊了些什么。沾满了汗水的台面光滑得像结冰的湖面，Arthur伸长手臂去抓一切能够保持平衡的东西，却碰掉了摞在一旁本就岌岌可危的不锈钢厨具。

在只有他们两个人喘息声的房子里，金属不断碰撞落地的巨响简直让人的心都揪在了一起。

Eames只心疼了他从意大利带回来的锅子三秒钟，马上又投入到了享受Arthur美妙火热的身体这件头等大事当中。而Arthur则不断的在心里向被他们吵醒的整条街的邻居道歉……

 

“你好，这里是警察局。”

“我要投诉，我的邻居在凌晨三点半做爱！”

“……先生，如果他们不是跑到你家床上去了的话，那么我们无权干涉。”

“但是其中一个英国佬实在他妈的叫得太大声了！”

“或许你可以考虑给房子加一层隔音板。”

 

Arthur被Eames扛着回到卧室时，他晕乎乎的盯着Eames胸前的一个纹身想，要尽快给所有的墙壁加一层隔音板。

否则他迟早会在半夜被警察找上门。

 

The End


End file.
